


First Blooms

by Erwin_Smith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Auretra, F/M, Just something cute, Petruo, first blooms, petruo week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin_Smith/pseuds/Erwin_Smith
Summary: Spring is here and young Oluo has something special for Petra.





	First Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a petruo fic... and I'm actually on time with this one. I started working on this as soon as prompts were released. I don't know if I will further continue this ship week or not as I do not have anything else. I really do want to write something more if I can think of something!
> 
> Enjoy! ( ˘ ³˘)♥

Spring came quickly to the Karanese District. The apple and cherry trees were ripe with blossoms. Spring flowers were starting to bloom. People were spending more time outside since the temperatures were bettering; children chasing one another, families tending to their gardens—eagerly waiting harvesting time.

Young Oluo Bozado was up the grassy hill by his home, picking some gorgeous purple bellflowers that resided under a lone tree. He was humming a soft tune while he picked, a smile on his face. There was a gentle breeze ruffling the slight curls of his light brown hair. The breeze blew in sweet fragrances from all the various blooms in the area, making a familiar yet unique springtime scent in the area. The fresh vibrant blades of grass tickled the boy’s bare feet and legs. From the window his mother watched, playfully shaking her head while she gently bounced Oluo’s baby brother in her arms.

Oluo stood, carefully holding the bellflowers in his hands, and dashed down the hill back toward his house. He grinned when he saw his mother and ran inside. “Mama! Mama! Do you have any purple ribbon left over so I can use it to hold these flowers together?” he asked, jumping up and down excitedly. The baby giggled, taking his little fingers out of his mouth that he was chewing on and pointing at Oluo, a scrunched smile on his face.

“And might those flowers be for Petra?” his mother asked as she shifted the baby to her left hip and pulled open a wooden drawer on her sewing table. Oluo nodded quickly and said “yes!” She rifled around thimbles, spools of thread, a pair of scissors, a measuring strip, various other ribbons, and needles until she produced a nice scrap of a purple ribbon in her hand. “Ah-ha! Here you go.”

His hazel eyes looked like they were almost twinkling with excitement as he carefully laid the bellflowers down on his mother’s sewing table and took the ribbon into his hands, amazed at its perfection and softness. “Wow! It’s perfect! Thank you, Mama! Purple is Petra’s favorite color.”

“I’m sure she will like it along with those flowers. Such a cute gentleman you are,” his mother cooed and ruffled his hair.

“Hey!” He pouted and reached up to fix it. She chuckled.

“You better run along now. It will be dinnertime in an hour or so,” she said. Oluo nodded and laid the ribbon out on the sewing table. He picked up each flower and laid them neatly by twos and stacked on top of one another. Carefully he tied the ribbon into a bow as best as a nine year old could and picked up the bouquet. He gave it a sniff and smiled.

“See ‘ya later!” Oluo called as he ran to the door and headed back outside. He ran down the street, dodging people and carts when they were in his path. He felt a tiny bit nervous about seeing Petra, but the excitement was much stronger. The excitement usually won despite the nervousness being there.

Oluo slowed to a walk when he approached Petra’s house. He shuffled along the dirt path that led up to her door. He panted softly and brushed hair away from his eyes, taking a few moments to catch his breath before he knocked at the door. He hid the bouquet of bellflowers behind his back and swallowed thickly while he waited. Oluo heard a soft click and the door opened. “Hello, Mrs. Ral! Is Petra home?” he asked.

Petra’s mother nodded as she stepped back, calling for her daughter to come to the door. Oluo smiled when he heard a commotion from Petra’s running. She skidded to a stop, beaming and giggling. One of her front teeth were missing today. “I’m gonna go play,” she said, looking up at her mother. She nodded to Petra and patted her hair.

“Have fun you two.” Mrs. Ral bid the children goodbye and closed the door.

“C’mon,” Petra urged and motioned for Oluo to follow her as she walked off toward the blossoming apple tree in their yard. Oluo nodded and followed closely behind. Petra turned around and walked backward, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue between the space where one of her front teeth used to be. “Look! I lost a tooth. My big sis yanked it out. I only cried for _five_ minutes.”

“Impressive.” Oluo giggled and thought for a moment, humming. “I haven’t bitten my tongue at all this month.”

Petra smiled and slowed down when she sensed the tree behind her, her back lightly thumping against it. “Why do you still have your hands behind your back? Are you hiding something.”

“Oh...I, uh, actually have something for you.” A shy look crossed his face. “Close your eyes.”

“Alright!” Petra nodded and did as she was told, her brown eyes falling closed.

“Here,” Oluo said quietly, cheeks tinting pink. He held the bouquet out to her, looking down at her feet.

She opened her eyes and gasped with amazement, raising her hands and clasping them together. “Oh, they’re beautiful, Oluo!” She carefully took the bouquet into her hands and sniffed the purple heads. “They smell wonderful too! Thank you! Purple is my favorite!”

“I’m glad you like them,” Oluo said, glancing up at her, rubbing the toe of his shoe in the grass bashfully.

“I love them!” Petra said, smiling at the boy. She leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek, causing them to heat up more. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit under the tree with her, where she marveled over the bellflowers and smiled at Oluo again. Petra kicked her legs lightly and thanked him over and over. The girl shifted the subject to her day, asking about Oluo’s too. The pair chattered on and Oluo listened to her intently all the while thinking, _I’m gonna marry her one day_.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [commander-erwin-smith](http://commander-erwin-smith.tumblr.com/)


End file.
